five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (рус. "Пять Ночей c Фредди 3") - инди-хоррор игра в жанре "Point and click" от разработчика Скотта Коутона. Вышла в Steam 2 марта 2015 года. Игра продолжает события первой части игры. Геймплей Геймплей не особо отличается от предыдущих частей игры: игрок по-прежнему сидит в офисе и через планшет наблюдает за аниматрониками , и пытается выжить с 12 АМ до 6 АМ. Хотя есть и изменения: планшетов здесь 2 (первым - игрок следит за происходящим в других комнатах, а вторым - игрок перезагружает сломанные системы), теперь у игрока нет ни маски Фредди, ни фонарика , ни дверей.Заменой им теперь является звуковой драйвер, который необходим для защиты от SpringTrap'а. Его можно включить только в планшете и активируется только в той комнате, на которую игрока в данный момент наблюдает. Также если он залезет в вентиляционную шахту, то можно преградить ему путь в офис, путем закрытия какой-либо секции вентиляционной шахты. SpringTrap может сломать все способы защиты от него, а также камеры, сделав игрока крайне уязвимым. Эти системы можно перезагрузить с помощью перезагрузочного планшета, который находится в левой части офиса, для восстановления их первоначальной функциональности... Мини-игры В игре присутствуют мини-игры. Мини-игра появляется после каждой ночи. В мини-игре, после первой ночи, вы играете за Фредди и ходите по пиццерии. Потом вы встречаете теневого Фредди, который говорит следовать за ним и вы идете за ним. В какой-то момент он уходит на верх, внизу появляется надпись Err (error), а вы на верх уйти не можете (с боку дверь забита чем-то, вроде досок). Потом сверху очень быстро прибегает Фиолетовый человек и как бы убивает или разбирает Фредди (он на части разлетается). Скримера нет, игра продолжается. В мини-игре, после второй ночи, тоже самое, только вы играете за Бонни. Скримера так же нет, игра продолжается. В третью ночь опять то же самое, только за Чику. В четвёртую ночь так же,только за Фокси,но начинаем с Пиратской бухты.В пятую ночь мы играем за мертвого ребёнка(или духа) и идём в комнату из которой выбегал Фиолетовый человек.Заходим туда и видим Фиолетового человека,который боится нас.На входе ещё 4 ребёнка.Мы должны идти на фиолетового человека и он будет нас пугаться.Затем он залезет в костюм SpringTrap'а. Он будет смеяться, но в итоге умрёт(как умер ищите на страницах SpringTrap и Фиолетовый человек).После высветиться, либо "Bad ending" и под надписью будут головы 5 аниматроников со светящимися глазами из первой части, либо "The ending" и под надписью будут головы 4 аниматроников с потухшими глазами из первой части. Осветление на сайте: thumb|left|Иконка на одном сайте'6 декабря на официальном сайте 'Скотта Коутона (разработчика игры) в правом нижнем углу при осветлении в любом графическом редакторе была обнаружена цифра 3'. Так же, в левом углу, при осветлении, можно увидеть надпись "'Until next time" (рус. До следующего раза). Возможно, это является отсылкой к Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Также появилась белая надпись внизу: "Это просто дружелюбное напоминание про обычный праздник, не верьте всему, что слышите. У меня нет аккаунта Twitter и Twitch. Верьте только информации с моего E-Mail'a, канала YouTube, официального сайта. Спасибо за внимание и счастливого Рождества!". Вскоре Скотт Коутон признался, что за FNaF3 он еще даже и не брался, а этими фотографиями он признался, что "шутил"! Пятнадцатого января 2015 года был обновлён дизайн официального сайта разработчика Скоттa Коутона, где на главной странице появляется изображение с коробкой, в которую сложены детали аниматроников из 2-ой части, но в коробке также видно крюк Фокси и бумажную поделку BB. Над коробкой есть большая цифра 3, осветленная прожектором. Также, при осветлении изображения, справа от коробки можно увидеть Golden Freddy, хотя форма его лица больше похожа на Бонни из 1-ой части. После выхода трейлера мы теперь знаем, что это новый и единственный аниматроник в третьей части, найденный в сгоревшей пиццерии - Spring trap (рус.Капкан). 30-го января игре был дан зелёный свет в Steam Greenlight. Возможная дата выхода считалась 5 февраля. 15 февраля на Steam Greenlight появилось объявление от Скотта, что игра в бета тесте у 2 его помощников (которые являются его сыновьями). Также в этом объявлении есть зашифрованное сообщение, оно расшифровывается как "My name is Springtrap" (рус. "Меня зовут Капкан."), но также может переводиться "Меня зовут весенняя ловушка", что может говорить о том, что игра выйдет весной. 1 марта на сайте Скотта появилось новое изображение. На нем изображен BB и надпись "Guess Who?" (рус. "Угадай кто? "). Так же при осветлении в левом нижнем углу можно увидеть цифру 10. 3-4 марта на сайте Скотта появилось изображение цилиндра Фредди (Предположительно, но вариант подходит), рядом только черный фон. Место действия Игра происходит спустя 30 лет после закрытия Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, в доме ужасов. Части аниматроников используют для декораций помещения, в пиццерии всего один аниматроник - похожий на некое подобие Гибрида (смесь других аниматроников), крайне неприятного на вид. Также можно заметить, что пол и небольшая линия на стене, как обычно, выложены чёрно-белой плиткой. Сюжет Спустя тридцать лет после того, как пиццерия Freddy Fazbear's Pizza закрыла свои двери, события, которые происходили, здесь стали не более, чем слухом и памятью детства, но владельцы "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" полны решимости возродить легенду и сделать опыт как можно более реалистичным, идя на многое, чтобы найти что-нибудь, что могло бы выжить десятилетиями забвений и разрухи. Сначала были только пустые костюмы, рука, крюк, старая бумага, пластины, куклы, но потом было сделано замечательное открытие! Теперь ресторан имеет одного, но крайне опасного аниматроника. Фото 3 января Скотт опубликовал лицо одного из аниматроников с надписью "I am still here." (рус. "Я всё ещё здесь."), намекая, что разработка началась. Возможно, этот аниматроник Золотой Фредди, что опровергается тем, что у него ни в обеих частях игры не было глаз, то есть это Freddy Fazbear. Файл с этой картинкой называется FNaF3. Ещё при подсветке видна маленькая цифра 3 в нижнем правом углу. Возможно, Скотт специально хотел, чтобы картинку осветлили. По поводу этого плаката также "вращается" много теорий. 15 января, утром, на сайте Скотта появилось новое фото. На фото изображен ящик с головами и частями тела аниматроников. Головы BB, игрушечного Бонни, Мангл, Фредди, игрушечной Чики и свисающий крюк Фокси. Также над коробкой с аниматрониками висит в воздухе цифра три, это намёк на третью часть игры. Фото называется "whatcanweuse.jpg", то есть если поставить пробелы это будет переводиться как: "Что мы можем использовать?". Также по картинке видно, что игра возможно будет сделана на 3D движке, но это было опровергнуто, на официальной странице indiedb было написано в строке движок (engine) - Multimedia Fusion 2. Также, если осветить фото, то можно разглядеть какого-то аниматроника, выглядит удручающе. Примерно 25.01.2015 изменился дизайн сайта, и там было написано фиолетовыми буквами "He always does." (рус. Он всегда это делает). При осветлении и заливке краской тёмных участков в Paint вы ничего не увидите. На этот раз Скотт не добавлял никаких скрытых записей. Эта фраза является намеком на трейлер Five Nights at Freddy's 3, потому как в нем есть эта фраза. Возможно, это как то связано с Фиолетовым человеком. 27 января, после выхода трейлера, дизайн вновь изменился, и надпись изменилась на старую картинку с коробкой и головами аниматроников в ней. 4 февраля на сайте Скотта появилось изображение карты хоррор-аттракциона Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, при осветлении которой можно заметить дополнительные коридоры. Возможно, это тайные ходы или вентиляции, по которым будут пробираться аниматроники. Возможно, мы будем выбираться из Аттракциона. Также это изображение называется "CAM15". 2 марта на сайте Скотта появилось изображение истрёпанного мальчика с шариками, слева от которого белыми буквами написано "Guess who?" (рус. Угадай кто?). При осветлении видно число 10. Также это изображение называется "Fear" (рус. Страх).Также на шапке BB можно увидеть нацарапанные буквы C,D.Это чит-код для завершения ночи в FNaF 1 и 2 части. В ночь 2 марта на сайте Скотта появился тизер с Фокси и Чикой. Левее от них надпись "it's all in your mind (рус. Это всё в твоём сознании)", что означало Five Nights at Freddy's 3 вышла! 700px-Fnaf3.png|Первый тизер 3 части. fnaf3.jpg|Второй тизер 3 части с новым аниматроником. whatcanweuse.jpg|Коробка с частями аниматроников. kks7xOnk-xo.jpg|Осветленный тизер. map brightened.png|Карта 3 части с коридорами. map.jpg|Обычная карта. Аватарка и Карта.png|Перевернутая карта 3 части очень похожа на логотип Скотта SD98juZUOtA.jpg|Некий SpringTrap,тут сосуды видны лучше, справа в дырке костюма на голове видно мозг _3__by_gummiwings87-d8fmxaq.jpg|Cообщение от Скотта в Steam GreenLight. Animatronic Teaser (FNaF3).jpg.jpg|Если присмотреться к шее Spring Trap`а, можно увидеть сосуды Фиолетового парня. guesswho.jpg|Новый тизер. guesswhobr.png|Осветлённый тизер,на шапке BB видны буквы CD которые были чит кодом в FNaF и FNaF2 для пропуска ночи inyourmind.jpg|Новый тизер, на котором изображены Чика и Фокси. hat.jpg|Тизер после выхода игры Трейлер Примерно вечером 26 января 2015 года на официальном канале Скотта был добавлен трейлер игры. Давайте разберём его по "цепочке". В начале мы видим детские рисунки аниматроников, далее камера разворачивается и ведёт нас к левой двери по коридору, впереди мы видим игровой автомат-телевизор. Далее на экране появляется надпись: "He will come back" (рус. "Он собирается вернутся"), позже мы видим ещё слова: "He always does" (рус. "Он всегда так делает"), потом камера смотрит на аниматроников (т.е. Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear, Chica), Бонни поворачивает свой зрачок на нас. Далее мы видим надпись: "We have a place for him" (рус. "У нас есть место для него"), потом мы смотрим на Spring Trap, его сервоприводы так долго не были использованы, что аниматроник очень сильно трясся. Позже мы видим надпись: Five Nights at Freddy's 3. После чего на нас нападает тот же самый маскот. А возле двери стоит Фредди без эндоскелета. Возможно, когда нас убьют, он запихнёт нас в этот костюм. На экране появляется: "Coming Soon" (рус. "Скоро"). Сцены в трейлере показывают пред-историю 3 части как и мини игры. 27 января 2015 года информация стала доступной в Steam. Так же там появились первые фотографии. Того же числа Скотт в Steam объявил, что благодарен людям за то, что они сделали игру хитом. Также он хочет развенчать слухи о выходе игры 5 февраля. Хоть он сделал значительный прогресс, но ему, по его же словам, "ещё много работы предстоит сделать!". Многие думали, что игра выйдет 13.02.2015 т.к. это символично. Небольшое напоминание, что 13 февраля - это пятница 13, и именно в пятницу 13 случился Укус 87. Но в этот день игра не вышла. Галерея Five Nights at Freddy's 3 5.jpg|Скример Spring Trap`а FNAF3_2.jpg|Офис в игре FNAF3_3.jpg|Планшет с системным меню Five Nights at freddy's 3 3.jpg|Слева SpringTrap. На стене макет головы Foxy Камеры FNaF3.png|Камеры в FNaF3 2015-02-05 17-31-35 Скриншот экрана.png|Скриншот одной из камер в Steam GreenLight. На нём изображён коридор с костюмом-светильников Бонни. И_тизера.jpg|Вентилятор Fnaf3g.gif|Spring Trap бьющийся в конвульсиях 2015-03-03_00003.jpg|Фантом Мангл рядом с офисом (пасхалка) FiveNightsatFreddys3 2015-03-07 14-01-30-670.jpg|Меню игры. Факты * Можно заметить сходство между мини-игрой во FNaF2 и возможно 15 камерами в FNAF3. Это сходство заметно при просмотре полной карты мини-игры "SAVETHEM" (рус. Спасти их). На ней видно 15 комнат. Получается и 15 камер на каждую комнату. * В SteamGreenlight пришло сообщение от Скотта, в которое он написал о бета-версии FNaF3. Там есть один секрет. В тексте некоторые буквы повторяются, и если их соединить, то получится предложение "My name is Spring Trap" (рус. Моё имя - Весенняя Ловушка, Пружинная Ловушка, Капкан). Это и есть название этого загадочного аниматроника. * Ещё в SteamGreenlight тоже пришло сообщение от Скотта, в которым он писал, что его взломали и сделали "тролль" игру Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * В игре всего 8 аниматроников: SpringTrap, Фантом Фокси, Фантом BB, Фантом Чика, Фантом Фредди, Фантом Марионетки, Фантом Мангл и Фантом Золотого Фредди. Не скучайте из-за того, что в игре один "живой" аниматроник! * После прохождения шестой ночи будет говориться, что аттракцион сгорел. Полиция считает, что возгорание произошло из-за проводки, а остатки от аниматроников будут проданы на аукционе. * После нападения фантомов аниматроников, игра не завершается, а продолжается. * Планшет не занимает всю область экрана. * В офисе висит плакат с Фредди. Если нажать на его нос, то он издаст забавный звук. Такая же пасхалка есть в первой и во второй части. * В меню игры Скотт решил не писать название полностью, и сократил его. Аниматроники *SpringTrap *Фантом Фредди *Фантом Чика *Фантом Фокси *Фантом Мангл *Фантом ББ *Фантом Марионетка *Фантом Золотого Фредди Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Игры Категория:История